icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IRue the Day
iRue the Day is the eleventh episode of the first season of [[iCarly|'iCarly']]. It marks the second appearance of Nevel Papperman. Also, the Plain White T's make a guest appearance singing their song, "Our Time Now." Plot When Spencer saves the life of the lead singer of the Plain White T's, their manager sets up a performance for iCarly. Unfortunately, their website is hacked by Nevel Papperman, who tries to ruin their website in revenge for Carly refusing to kiss him in the episode iNevel. The iCarly trio attempts to hack Nevel's website after he gains control of their website, but fails. Carly then calls in the military to stop Nevel, and he is forced to apologize to Carly on camera and then call himself a "weenie." Trivia * A friend of Carly's dad, Colonel Morgan, forces Nevel to call himself a weenie. *Dan Schneider made a mistake with Carly's father's line of service - is he in the Navy or Air Force? (Colonel Shay *is* in the Air Force, and he was on a Navy submarine for undisclosed reasons.) *When Carly and Sam are on Nevelocity, you can see a picture of Carly and Sam with the word "BORING" written on it. This could mean that Nevel took down the honest review of their show that his mother made them write and put his mean review back up, or he probably wrote a new, mean one. *Colonel Morgan says that Nevel is in violation of the Internet Security Act of 1983; However, the internet wasn't readily available until 1992, (Let it be noted that development of the Internet began in '69, but it was far too primitive to be protected. However, it is likely because the fictional universe of iCarly should not be considered the same as reality). *When the military bursts into Nevel's house, a few things are wrong. One, they didn't show a search warrant, and could have gotten in trouble as Nevel was not part of a major crime. Two, they made him call himself a "weenie" and left him dangling from a bungie cord. On the internet. Thus Nevel could sue, and Carly's friend could be court-martialed. Lastly, the iCarly crew could also have gotten in a lot of trouble for trying to hack his site. *This is the first time a musical group appeared, when the Plain White Ts make a guest appearence and sing their song, Our Time Now. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here. Quotes Freddie: I'd bet my whole month's allowance that all of my equipment was working perfectly! Carly: Ooh, you'd bet a whole eight bucks? Sam: Your mom only gives you eight bucks a month? Freddie: She's afraid that if she gives me more, I'll buy a bus ticket and leave her. Carly: That's so dumb! Freddie: Yeah, not really. Carly: Hello, internetelodeons! Sam: Greetings, web-bytes! Sam: 'I used to rate geeks on a scale of 1 to Freddie. looks around ''But I think Nevel just broke that scale. '''Carly: Whoa. 'Kay, Freddie we're in Nevel's nerd cave. Carly: Will you ask the Plain White T's to perform on iCarly? Spencer: Will you take a digital picture of my back? Carly: Yes! Spencer: Then yes! Sam: Wow Freddie, I like seeing you all feisty. Freddie: That's the Freddie Way. Carly: I thought the Freddie Way was a toasted bagel with grape jelly. Freddie: That's the Freddie-Breakfast Way. grandma walks in and sees Freddie dangling from the ceiling Nevel's Grandma: Ooh, spider! leaves and gets an umbrella Freddie: Hi there. Nevel's Grandma: Spider!'' Freddie'' Nevel's Grandma: Who are you? Carly: We're your... personal trainers! Sam: Come on! Let's do some squat thrusts! Carly: Squat and thrust! Carly and Sam: Ready? Just squat and thrust! ..One...Two...Three.. continues to instruct Nevel's Grandma while Carly helps Freddie down Carly: Sam, let's go! Sam, and Freddie leave while Nevel's Grandma continues to squat thrust while "counting" Nevel's Grandma: Three! W! Mustard! External Links *More info on Plain White T's 111 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Sequels